Risk the Pain
by Tea
Summary: Duo and Wufei and a short evolution of feelings. I may add more eventually, but for now this is finished.
1. Default Chapter

This is basically a really cute sort of one shot. It does have sho ai/yaoi tones, so if you don't like that then I am sorry and hope that you can find something else to read. For those who will continue on I hope that you enjoy and would like to know what you think. I tried to keep them in character but it is awfully hard  
  
Me no money, me no own, so you no sue, please.  
  
  
  
Untiltled  
  
By- Tea (It's Chai, Baby!)  
  
  
  
Tired, Wufei walked over to the small table where the others sat waiting for him and slid into the empty seat next to Duo. Just great, I get stuck next to the Braided Baka. He grumbled to himself.  
  
Reaching for the large bowl of pasta he served himself, glad that it was Trowa's turn to cook.  
  
Out of the five of them, he and Trowa were the best cooks, followed surprisingly by Duo. When asked, the braided boy murmured something about the only woman in his life.  
  
Confused by his response they had dropped the inquiry.  
  
No one wanted to willing try anything that Quatre or Heero came up with, and Wufei had to repress a shudder at the memory of their last attempt. Mental note- Never let either one of them near cake mix ever again.  
  
Eating quietly, Wufei numbly shook or nodded his head in response to any questions asked of him.  
  
It wasn't until Duo joked about him becoming another of their 'Silent Wonders' that he pulled his attention away from his food to focus on the grinning boy beside him.  
  
Snickers were heard and they turned in concert to stare at Quatre, who was laughing from his position between the other boys in question. While both pilots wore identical looks of confusion they continued to remain quiet, which set of another round of laughter.  
  
Soon Duo joined his blond friend and in no time the hysterical pair had fallen from their seats and were rolling on the floor under the table.  
  
Wufei stared at the pair across from him in equal confusion. What is so funny? He thought.  
  
Trowa simply shrugged, as if to answer 'I don't know'.  
  
"I think that they are overly tired." Stated Heero breaking their exchange.  
  
Surprisingly the simple statement explained everything. They were all tired. The five of them had spent the last week performing surveillance of a possible mobile suit facility run by Oz.  
  
Putting down his fork Trowa grabbed one of Quatre's arms while Heero took the other, and the pair helped the laughing blond back into his seat.  
  
Sighing, Wufei set his teacup down and offered the giggling bundle of black next to him a hand.  
  
Peering up at him from under his fringe of bangs, Duo seemed to be considering something, but Wufei was too tired to play games. Sure, act as if you have nothing better to do then stare at me from the floor, with those huge violet eyes of yours! Baka!  
  
"Oh for Heaven's sake Maxwell! I don't bite!" He finally snapped yanking to boy back to his feet.  
  
Again Duo stared at him as if he was considering something. Then he leaned in close and whispered into the Chinese boy's ear.  
  
"Too bad 'Fei, too bad."  
  
Pulling his head back, Wufei stared at him with wide dark eyes, cheeks flushing. Maxwell did not just say what I believe he did! Did he?  
  
Grinning at the startled look on Wufei's face, Duo slid into his seat.  
  
*************  
  
Because the safe house was so small, the five of them were forced to share a single room, using sleeping bags instead of beds.  
  
Unrolling his bag Wufei dreaded sleeping on the hard floor. Well at least the heat works, so we won't freeze during the night.  
  
Glancing at the other end of the room he noticed that Heero was already curled into his bag.  
  
Carefully he undressed and folded his clothes neatly, placing them in a small pile on top of his pack.  
  
Sitting on his makeshift bed, he carefully removed the tie of his ponytail letting the fine black hair fall forward around his face and shoulders. Grabbing his comb he began to work out any knots, then tucked it back into his pack with the rest of his personal items.  
  
Stepping into the room Trowa stopped to look at his friend, causing Quatre to run into him. Both stared at his appearance. Neither had ever really seen him in anything but white and never with his hair down. Good Heavens, they act as though I grew a second head, not changed into sleepwear.  
  
Stepping into the room Trowa looked once more his way then shrugging his shoulders climbed into the sleeping bag next to Heero's.  
  
Quatre continued to look at him as he made his way towards his own place on the floor.  
  
"You look nice with your hair down Wufei." He said, with a smile on his face, eyes shining with friendliness.  
  
He nodded in the blonde's direction, causing his loose dark hair to skim along the top of his shoulders. As he slid into his sleeping bag, Wufei realized that once again he was placed next to the braided pilot.  
  
As if the thought had conjured him, the self-proclaimed Shinigami bounced into the room. The others couldn't help but stare at his bright purple boxer shorts with the large yellow smiley faces, all of which seemed to have fangs. That and the t-shirt with the words 'Never annoy a dragon, for you are crunchy and go well with ketchup.'  
  
I must be tired. Thought Wufei as he tried not to laugh. Even Heero looked at Duo with a smile as he shook his head, as if trying to process what he was seeing.  
  
Somehow, someway Duo Maxwell always seemed to amaze or annoy, the safest advise when dealing with him seemed to be, 'Always expect the unexpected'.  
  
Again bouncing he landed on his sleeping bag next to Wufei with a loud thud, connecting with the hard floor. Ignoring him the others slid into their respective bags and turned off the light.  
  
Trying to get comfortable Wufei felt a warm presence curl up next to him, but not close enough to invade his personal space, yet.  
  
****************  
  
Waking up Wufei fought with himself, to actually get up or stay in the nice warm bundle of blankets and arms that were wrapped around him.  
  
Arms?  
  
Confused he tried to sort out where he was. Last night he had fallen asleep next to Duo.  
  
Duo! Sitting bolt upright he looked down to his side. He was right. Curled up next to and around him was the other pilot. The other pilot who was using his lap as a pillow.  
  
Blushing Wufei glanced over to where the other pilots lay and tried to sort out what he saw.  
  
Where there had once been the tall thin pilot of the Heavyarms was a large lump of three different sleeping bags, complete with hair and arms.  
  
Trowa still on his back had the blond Arabian curled up into his side, with his head pillowed on his shoulder. Heero had his head resting on the taller boy's stomach and one arm thrown over both Trowa and Quatre. Trowa had one arm around each boy. The three other boys looked far too comfortable for it just of have been a coincidence while they slept.  
  
Dazed Wufei looked back down to the longhaired boy in his own lap, who was happily dreaming.  
  
Sighing he lay back down and turned to his side away from his unannounced bed-partner, who snuggled up behind spoon fashion.  
  
This is crazy! He thought trying not to blush at the feel of the other boy behind him. Squirming he tried to pull away, but the arms simply tightened around him.  
  
"Go back to sleep Fei-chan." Whispered a soft voice as Duo burrowed his face into his loose hair.  
  
Feeling a soft kiss just below his ear, Wufei finally gave up the fight and curling into warm arms, did just that.  
  
So PLEASE people, tell me what you think. 


	2. chapter2

Because some very nice people reviewed and requested that I continue this small piece of fluff, here is a little more for all.  
  
By the way I happened to find a great information site about GW, in it they said that despite his intelligence Wufei actually has a little potty-mouth, well apparently during battle and other stressful situations it is a very BIG potty-mouth. It's something about how he speaks in a common or vulgar form of Japanese. So I will attempt, I repeat 'attempt' to use a bit of that to try to keep everyone in character. Have him use 'shit' and 'damn' and such but only when he is speaking in Japanese or English which unless specifically stated is what everyone will be using. Remember Wufei was a scholar so he should be able to speak several different languages.  
  
Smart guys are so sexy.  
  
Disclaimer: Again I do not own anything so please don't make with the violent suing.  
Untitled  
  
By -Tea  
When Wufei woke later the same morning he was still firmly wrapped in Duo's arms, he then continued to lie there until rational thought made itself known.  
  
By all the Little Gods, what am I thinking! He screamed in his own mind as he sat up quickly, pulling away from the warm and comfort.  
  
Looking over to where the other pilots had been earlier, he noticed that instead of three there was now only two. Trowa had woken up.  
  
Pulling away even more, he slipped from his sleeping bag and made his way out of the bedroom. Pausing at the door he glanced back over his shoulder. When he had gotten up Duo had taken hold of and curled himself into the now empty sleeping bag.  
  
Walking into the kitchen, Wufei was not overly surprised to find the missing pilot making breakfast. Nodding at each other Wufei slipped into his seat from the night before.  
  
As calm and silent as ever Trowa turned to look at him from his place at the stove.  
  
"Why reject what is freely given?"  
  
Wufei blinked dark eyes at him.  
  
All had come to understand that when the tall European chose to talk he never said anything meaningless, as though he stored up his words, his questions for when he believed them to be truly needed. He calmly watched everything that occurred around him and thus was often very insightful.  
  
Bearing this in mind Wufei gave the question due consideration, glossing over the first and obvious meaning and looked deeper. Why did he not except? Why did he never reach back out to the other pilots whenever any offer of friendship was extended?  
  
As he turned the question over in his mind, Trowa went back to cooking, giving the now silent Chinese youth a measure of privacy to think. Wufei realized that this was a perfect example of the respect and kindness offered by the other pilots. So why did he never return the same curtsies?  
  
The only thing that came to mind was a field of wildflowers.  
  
"Even though she was my wife I didn't love her, nor she me, but she was my friend." He said in French, the soft words falling into the gentle silence of the kitchen.  
  
Trowa removed the pan from the stovetop and turning gave Wufei his full attention, nodding for him to continue.  
  
Truly looking at the other pilot, Wufei saw his calmness, his patience and his acceptance.  
  
"By ancient old tradition, ours was an arranged marriage." Here he paused, sorting out what he wanted to say, what he wanted to reveal.  
  
"I, I had been trained in the ways of the scholars; reading, writing, memorization and deciphering, everything from my native Chinese and most basic of math to advanced physics and languages." Again he paused, letting a small smile curve along his lips. "But this does not mean I wasn't trained in the martial arts, that training was as serious as all the rest."  
  
Watching him, Trowa realized that it was true smile that he was seeing on his fellow plot's face. Pride and happiness for accomplishments long past. Then he turned serious.  
  
"But Meilin was different. She was the last in a long line of warriors, stretching back centuries, long before the thought of the colonies was even conceived. She was determined to be the best, to live up to her chosen warrior name. Unfortunately having a scholar for a husband was not part of her plan. She could never have loved me, but again this doesn't mean we were not friends." Here Wufei stopped again as though caught in his memories.  
  
"Meilin finally had the chance to prove herself when our colony came under attack. She ran to meet the enemy while I stayed behind." Trowa could hear the condemnation in Wufei's voice.  
  
"She was severely wounded, barely making it back inside the colony. She awoke that day as Meilin, but it was Nataku who died in my arms."  
  
It was then that Wufei looked up, and Trowa nearly gasped at the pain reflected in the dark eyes. A whisper a memory came to him, overhearing Wufei talking to his Gundam, calling it, calling it Nataku. Naming it for the dead wife he could not save. From there it was easy for Trowa to then understand why Wufei would always say that women were weak and should not fight, he did not want to see them die.  
  
"She was my first friend, one that I fought for long and hard. She was the best, better then you could imagine and yet she died." It was there that Wufei stopped talking, it was there that Trowa understood.  
  
The two of them sat in the quiet kitchen, then Heero walked in.  
  
"Some times the risk is worth the pain. We cannot promise not to die, but we will remain ever at your side. We fight together, we bleed together, we will survive together " So saying this the normally taciturn pilot placed a cup of hot tea in front of the quiet Chinese youth and sitting next to him, sipped at his own.  
  
Nodding once in agreement Trowa went back to his stove and his pots and pans.  
  
Sitting in the kitchen, listening to the gentle noises of life around him Wufei considered Heero's words. Sometimes the risk was worth the pain. Do I dare the pain though? Looking around him as a pair of still sleepy boys stumbled into the kitchen lead by the smells from Trowa's pans, he considered.  
  
Picking up his tea he nodded his head once. Yes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, here is another chapter for you. Thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot to me, I like to hear what people think. My last chapter was a little darker then I intended for the entire fic, but this one should be nice and sugary-sweet. It was originally a completely different and separate fic, but I thought that it would work so much better here as the next part of the fluffiness. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I know nothing, not even the computer that I am typing on. If you would like to sue me all you will get is manga and a few work clothes.

By the way, this part of the fic changes back and forth between Wufei's and Duo's point of views.

On with the Fic!

Duo sighed and rolling over looked at his sleeping roommate. This has got to stop. 　He told himself as he sat up in bed and turned to face the other young boy asleep in the room. Sitting there he was able to take in the smooth features he knew by heart.

Absently pulling his braid over his shoulder he ran the end of it through his fingers. This is completely crazy! He decided. Completely and absolutely crazy! I have finally lost what was left of my mind, I mean that is the only logical explanation, followed closely of course by denial. 

Sighing again the braided boy flopped backwards onto the bed and into the pile of what had once been his blankets. Finally giving up trying to figure out anything.

As much as he might verbalize complaints, he really didn't mean them; it was like most of what he said, ramblings to fill the silence. And as much as the boy could drive him crazy with his silence and oft times superior attitude, Duo had also seen beneath that.

He had seen the rare glimpses of the shyer boy he knew lay beneath the surface, hidden where few ever saw and only if he let you. That was why he was here, sharing a very small apartment instead of propping his feet up at one of Quatre's bases.

"The things we do for love." Duo sat bolt up right, "Oh Boy!"

Had he just admitted to being in love? Scrunching up his nose and sticking out his tongue in concentration he reviewed his thoughts and feelings, and came to the not so startling conclusion that, Yes He Was In Love!With the straightest boy he ever had the misfortune of meeting, who just so happened to be his friend too.

Laying back down he cocooned himself in his blankets and stared at his friend. Oh, 'Fei. 

Wufei let the cold-water cascade down his back, washing the last of the soap from his body, not really feeling it as he argued with himself. You do NOT find the braided idiot attractive! No matter what Trowa thinks. He and Heero and Quatre are all wrong! Wrong!

He continued repeating hoping to convince himself.

Yeah right! Answered another part of himself, one he thought he had buried deep, hidden from the others and even himself. But no, there it sat in the back of his mind, reading glasses and all, drinking tea. You want to do the things we've only read about to that violet-eyed cutie! 

Groaning Wufei shut off the water and reached for his towel. Standing in front of the mirror he continued to argue with himself as he pulled his hair ruthlessly back. Come on and admit it. Challenged the voice, smirking because it knew there was no way for him to deny it

Wufei paused and stared at himself in the face of his reflection.

Sighing Wufei opened the bathroom door and came face to face with a sleepy-eyed Duo, hair escaping from his braid, clothes looking rumpled, looking for all the world as though he just climbed from a lover's bed.

Holy Shit! He thought, mind blanking out as Duo rubbed the last of the sleep from his large eyes and stared up at him. By all the Little Gods in Heaven! He wasn't even sure which part of him said it.

Duo stared at Wufei from inches away, close enough to see the water droplets that clung to his skin. Shifting his gaze he noticed the towel that clung precariously to narrow hips, almost falling off.

He cheered it on.

From this close he was able to see the emotions that flowed behind Wufei's soft velvet eyes; shock, embarrassment, some confusion, desire…Desire!

He looked again.

Yup there it was, hiding out behind the indignation. "Will you move already Maxwell?"

Duo paused for half a second, I'll move 'Fei, I saw all I needed to see and now I'll move. 

Duo snaked both arms out and trapped Wufei's face between his hands. Quick as possible he placed a soft kiss against the Chinese boy's lips. Here's hoping I can live long enough to do that again. Mused Duo as he stared at the look of complete and utter shock on his 'Fei's face.

Oh Shit. Oh Gods! He kissed me. He Fucking Kissed Me! Oh Gods. Wufei could only stare at the satisfied look on Duo's face, still too shocked to even think straight; the little voice strangely quite.

It looks like the others were right, he does like me. He was strangely calm, with a weird desire to giggle.

Without thinking he licked his lips, tasting Duo on them. So caught up in his thoughts he missed the look in Duo's eyes before he was being kissed again, soft lips pressed to his own. He smells like vanilla and tastes like strawberries Was all he could focus on.

When Wufei had licked his lips Duo hadn't been able to resist, combined with the fact that Wufei hadn't started screaming at him. In fact he was still staring at him, velvet eyes wide.

Duo watched patiently as Wufei tried to form words; unaware or uncaring that Duo's hands still rested on his bare shoulders.

God, he is so cute, I need to catch him by surprise more often. Duo decided loving the way his 'Fei looked without his 'Justice Boy' rant mask. There's the little bookworm boy that caught my attention. 

"But I thought that you and Hilde were…?" Wufei looked so uncertain, almost scared, Duo stepped closer and slid his hands down Wufei's arms in order to link fingers.

This is the real Wufei. Duo knew it in his soul. The shy and sensitive young man in front of him was the real Chang Wufei, and his heart cried out for him to hold on to him and never let him go. Looking him square in the eyes he answered the assumption.

"Hilde and I are just friends, that's all we've ever been." Duo said.

Wufei looked at Duo, fingers tightening involuntarily on his. Even if he and Hilde had never been anything other then friends, then…?

"Why me?"

Even as he dreaded the answer part of him hoped it was more then the perceived availability. If it wasn't Hilde, and there was no way he'd come between Heero, Trowa and Quatre. He watched as Duo's eyes softened, turning from violet to a deep blue.

Pulling one hand away Duo ran it along his jawline.

"Because one day I looked at you and saw this gentle boy staring back, and knew it could be no one else."

Wufei felt as though the ground and everything else had fallen away and he and Duo were floating, drifting along.

"Oh."

His internal voice cringed. Wonderful going, Duo turns into a poet and all youcan come up with scholar boy is 'Oh'. Who's the real idiot here again? 

He opened his mouth to try again but a slim finger laid across his lips silenced him. Looking into Duo's eyes all he saw was warmth radiating from them before Duo once again laid his lips against his.

Still a little shocked Wufei leaned into Duo pressing them together. Without thinking he raised his free arm and slid it around Duo's waist, resting his hand lightly on Duo's hip.

Duo almost jumped when he felt 'Fei touch him, so absorbed he had been in the taste and feel of 'Fei's lips.

Oh My God! Followed by; Oh 'Fei! Were the only two thoughts running through Duo's mind. A pair of soft lips and warm skin was all that existed in his new and improved 'Happy Place'. Everything about his 'Fei was so perfect that it left his heart pounding and his ears ringing. Ringing? No, not ringing BEEPING!

Pulling away Duo stared into Wufei's unfocused eyes. Confusion was mirrored on both boys before realization had them jumping apart and racing into their small living room to answer the incoming message.

Duo slid in front of the computer and accepted the coded e-mail. It was from Trowa; he and Heero had almost been captured during their last mission. To be safe all pilots were changing safehouses and meeting up with Quatre outside of Tokyo. Standing by for reply.

Duo glanced at Wufei who nodded and watched as Duo sent the return communication. Standing up Duo turned to face Wufei.

Wufei stared back, dark eyes still looking shocky.

"Why don't you pack while I take a shower?" He suggested, giving Wufei something to do. He nodded, understanding and went to change into his clothes.

Standing outside of the apartment building Duo whistled under his breath.

"I bet you anything that it was Quatre who picked the place to stay." He said throwing his braid back over his shoulder and picking up his bag.

Wufei watched entranced as Duo's braid swung back and forth as he walked, gently flicking against his hips.

In the week that it had taken them to slip around Oz's soldiers and make their way to Japan the two pilots had made every attempt to get to really know each other, asking questions and telling historical and hysterical antidotes.

Becoming friends.

At first Wufei had still been wary of Duo and his intentions despite everything that the others had told him. Duo had sworn up and down, and on a Bible that said intentions towards Wufei were completely honorable, as long as at some point in time he could get him into bed. Wufei had ignored those types of comments as much as possible, and once Duo found out why he always blushed so easily he had surprisingly understood.

Not that he still didn't tease him, but the comments were no longer as numerous or as blatant as before. And slowly Wufei began to believe what Duo had said to him that first day. 'Because one day I looked at you and saw this gentle boy staring back, and knew it could be no one else.'

Shaking his head Wufei followed Duo through the revolving doors and into the building.

The two pilots stood in front of an apartment door, each glancing to the other to see who would knock. Each had reasons for not wanting to be the one.

Wufei didn't want to in case it was Heero who opened the door, ready to day 'I told you so.'

Duo didn't want to in case it was Quatre.

Giving in Wufei finally knocked, and less then thirty seconds later it was flung open and a small blond bundle of energy was wrapped firmly around his chest, trying to squeeze the life from him. No wonder Duo was afraid Quatre might answer the door. I can't breath! How do Heero and Trowa stand it? 

Trowa had followed behind Quatre and watched as Wufei began to turn colors.

"I think that he needs to breath, love." He commented when Wufei shot him a look that plainly read 'Help Me!'

"Oh, sorry about that Wufei," Quatre began, pulling away from the Chinese pilot to look at him, "I was just so glad to see you I couldn't help myself." Remembering his manners he stepped back and gestured for him and Duo to come in.

Walking past Trowa, Duo couldn't help but smile at him. The two were well aware of Quatre's tendency to hug, and very tightly. He had almost made Heero twitch in pain.

Walking into the living area, Duo was impressed by the sheer size of the apartment, but then again everything that Quatre had and did tended to be big. Must be from having all of those sisters and companions. He thought checking out the view from the windows.

Looking at the reflection in the window he watched as Quatre sat back down next to Heero, while Trowa leaned across the back of the sofa they sat on. Wufei sat on the smaller love seat to the side.

As if he knew he was being watched he looked up and met Duo gaze in the glass. He could see the love, the care and affection that shown from soft purple eyes. Glancing around he saw Quatre's wide smile, a twitch of a lip and a nod of a head from Heero, and the warm friendship in Trowa's open expression, and he understood.

Dare the pain. 


End file.
